


Why Ann believes in fate

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, pegoryuweek, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: If Ann were there when her two of her best friends met, she'd know it was like a shooting star in the darkest sky. A flash of ethereal light that illuminated the two on one of those days like it seems that life is against you. But she knows that it was a amazing day, because of the way they always tell her.





	Why Ann believes in fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of Pegoryu week 2018! I took longer than I planned because I forgot about timezone and I won't lie, it was me being lazy and with a writer block too. Like always, I'm trying to improve my english and did my best. It's not beated, but if you want to fix it you can tell me, it would be nice ^^ I gift it to everyone who helped and always encourage me, from the chat <3

If Ann were there when her two of her best friends met, she'd know it was like a shooting star in the darkest sky. A flash of ethereal light that illuminated the two on one of those days like it seems that life is against you. But she knows that it was a amazing day, because of the way they always tell her.

She met Ren first than Ryuji, and just by looking at him, she felt a warmth in those surprised but confused and slightly frightened eyes. Her smile at him was instantaneous. Somehow she knew he meant something nice.  
Ryuji she met in elementary school. A boy who couldn’t stop quiet but that made everyone's day great. One thing she loves to tell is the day of the class's excursion to an aquarium, and Ryuji, who wanted to bring something to her mother, spent the money of the ticket bus on a plush dolphin. He asked her to borrow money to return home, and until now he never returned it. Even if he do, she'll tell that story forever. This only demonstrates that Ryuji is a person who does things without thinking twice, but with the heart in the right place.

That's why she's sure the universe did something very right when it decided to join them that day.  
Ann is quite sure that among the Phantom Thieves, she is the one who knows most about the love life of Ren and Ryuji. Not that she had a choice, since they didn’t even knew how to communicate with each other without getting red, and they both used her as a loving counselor. Ryuji is always doing something unexpected and yet so expected of him. On a beautiful Sunday morning, the boy called, remembering the first Phantom Thief celebration at the restaurant Ann recommended. Being more specific, about when he said that Ren was cute by being so happy when eating.  
"But it's been days since that, Ryuji!"  
"I know! But only now I noticed what I did! Help me Ann! "  
Ann could only sigh and after much conversation, they came to a consensus that Ryuji had an attraction (for now) on his best friend.

It was also funny with Ren. The three of them were in Dome Town and he was looking at Ryuji with dreamy eyes. Ryuji was counting all the places he would like to go, taking all the air for himself as always. But she could see that Ren didn’t care.

When they were alone she remembered that look and was so certain, that she only asked:  
“So… Ryuji, hm?”  
Ren looked at her with his blank yet soft expression.  
“What’s up with him?”  
“Somehow it makes sense that you like him.”  
She didn't expected to have such a reaction coming from the boy, he was always so cool and collected, but in that moment, he blushed and (mind you) even stuttered.  
“R-Ryuji? W-what? I dont, I do, what?”  
She laughed.  
“Don’t try to deny, I know the look you are always sending to him.”  
After a moment, Ren just sighed. “Don’t tell him.”  
“Your secret is safe.”

Being at both ends of this love story was funny and made her feel happy, to be part of something so special for people she loved. She helped them at hard times, at times they needed to vent about “oh how much I love him”, and finally, when they got together.  
Even now, she is still their personal cupid.  
But right now, she will only tell about how many times they told her about how they met. Because no matter how much she ask them to stop telling the story, she really found it romantic.  
Yes, it counts with the part of entering a supernatural world that you didn’t even know existed, fighting your teacher and meeting a talking cat. But it’s the way they tell the story that make it magical. Not that she will ever admit that.

When it was only her and Ren at the attic, she was telling some stories of small Ryuji. And without even asking, Ren started to talk about when he met Ryuji. It was right after Ann and him met, and seconds after she entered Kamoshida’s car. She remembered how it was a shitty day for her, but at least for Ren and Ryuji, it was a little like magic (in his words).  
He was staring at the cellar.  
“I saw him running after the car and just from the aura he gave, I could see how loud he was.”  
She laughed.  
“But when he stopped and looked at me, the only thing I thought was: how can someone be so pretty and why I’m thinking about it when I’m late at school?”  
She was staring at his face, who had a longing look. Oh my, he really was in love.  
“Like I said, Tokyo is loud, but it caught me by surprise from the way he was yelling. Still, it was like he really cared about something. It wasn’t bad. Somehow, I knew I would get involved on his feelings too. I just didn’t know I would be his boyfriend someday.”  
It made Ann smile. “Hm.. And what if you tell it to your past self?”  
“I think… He would be very surprised. But happy.”  
After that he whispered like he was only talking to himself.  
“...That he could have this star.” Ren smiled.  
“Ren, you are so cute.”  
It was one of the rare times she listened to his voice so much. And he blushed a little.

When it was with Ryuji, Ren was there too.  
“Ryuji-kun, and how it was when you both met?” It was Haru who asked, she was really excited when the boys felt comfortable in talking about their relationship.  
He was excited too, to tell. He told her about Ann and about meeting the confused boy hiding from the rain. He told about being loud like always but also about Ren doesn’t caring about it.  
He was doing his wide gestures while describing their crazy adventure in the first palace, discovering this new world that bought new friends and ways to defend their justice.  
“And you know? This guy saved me! I saw him transforming in Joker and it was the coolest thing ever! It was like the fire on his eyes were inside him for so long.” Ann noticed he was with a dreaming look directed to Ren. Said boy was cleaning the cups from the coffee.  
“He is my hero, but not only because of that. When we met, I knew something would change, but not what.” He looked at Haru. “You are getting me? Even I can’t.” He started laughing.  
Ann looked at Ren and he was fixing his glasses. She could see his face painted red.  
“I remember you told me about Ren being so pretty you didn’t believe him.” Ann added, smirking.  
Now it was Ryuji’s time to get red.  
“I-I well, he is! Just look at him. He was staring at me with his big eyes and he could be a butterfly with his eyelashes.” He fidget on his seat.  
They laughed and Ren almost spilled his coffee. He started laughing too.  
Ryuji pouted.  
Ren went from the bar to sit besides Ryuji and kissed his temple.  
“Thank you, Ryuji. I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you.”  
Ann knew he was talking about the way Ryuji almost sacrificed himself to Kamoshida for Ren to escape.  
Ryuji was even more red than before. “I-I… I wouldn’t do it any other way.”  
“Awn, Ryuji-kun is so cute!” Haru said, with a hand on her cheek.  
“This is a cute couple, isn’t it?” Ann imitated Haru.  
“Guys…” Ryuji was about to hide on his hands but Ren was faster and gently moved the boy’s head towards his own and kissed his lips.

Ann wasn’t there when her two of her best friends met, but the way the two always tell about it and their eyes shine with love, she understand that magic exist. Things like this that make us think about fate and how even if we sometimes doubt or fear it, if it can make such a lovely thing, it must be good and true. She think the same about her and a certain boy who was sketching Morgana at the other side of the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I tried something different now I wrote with the pov of another character, not involved on the romance. Hope you liked and would be lovely to drop a comment. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
